


Wings Without Feathers

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada





	1. （上）

（上）

 

下午的空气潮湿又闷热，天色阴沉沉的，是要下雨的前兆。偶尔有一丝微风吹过，在街道两侧，挂着绿色叶子的柳树的细枝条会随着摇摆一会儿，但树叶并不往下掉。这是仲夏，即使风更大一点也没有叶子会掉下来。从窗边朝外望，可以看到一些飞得很低的鸟，大都是灰白色的，正映衬着暗透的天空。杰克不记得这种鸟的名字──布谷？鸽子？还是别的什么？──自然科学并不是他最好的学科。即便如此，他也知道这是因为鸟在捕食低空飞行的小飞虫。他的座位正靠着窗户，这门课的老师──二十中旬、刚从学校毕业的年轻女士，亚麻色的卷发整整齐齐地梳往脑后，扎成一个漂亮的小发髻──则在讲台上讲昆虫。头节和胸节已经介绍完了，现在的内容是腹节，杰克把关于它们的板书全都抄写在黑色皮质封面的笔记本上，但他并不是真的在意那些复眼和翅膀。他伸出手把窗户缝隙推开得更大，内心暗地期盼这会让教室里的空气更加流通。他出神地盯着窗外。   


“谁能举出一些常见昆虫的例子？”老师发问。   


几个学生高高地举起手，在杰克旁边的座位上的金发女孩的手肘捣到了他的肩膀。“抱歉。”她用口型示意。   


“没事。”杰克压低声音回答。   


“蜜蜂。”   


“蚊子。”   


“萤火虫。”   


“苍蝇。”   


……   


等终于轮到他旁边的女孩时，她放下手臂。“蜻蜓。”她说。   


“很好。”老师把所有答案都记在黑板上，“现在用你们书上第七十八页的表格，给这些昆虫分类。”   


杰克低头把书翻到指定的页数，他看到一张左边是白色底、右边是淡灰色底的表格，中间用一条黑色的实线隔开。表格左侧栏和右侧栏的最顶上分别用印刷体写着一行小小的字。“益虫，害虫。”杰克悄声读出来。他又看了一眼黑板，在左边写下第一个名词：蜜蜂。他写字的速度很快，中间也没有用去什么思索的时间，没一会儿他就写到了最后一个──蜻蜓。他停笔，去翻刚才的笔记，对着蜻蜓幼虫的部分瘪起嘴。“嘿，你写完了吗？”他用笔头去戳身边的女孩，“你说的蜻蜓算益虫还是害虫？”   


女孩不耐烦地皱着眉，她略微抬起头，张口欲答，然后她的表情突然转为惊恐。“啊！”她尖叫，“啊──”她指着杰克的黑色笔记本。杰克不明所以地扭头去看，他发现了一只小小的──“蜻蜓！”女孩从她的座位上跳起来，躲到了过道上去。   


“别怕。”杰克冷静地说道，“蜻蜓不咬人。”   


“有些会咬的！”坐在他前面的男孩转头，他高举着手里的笔袋，“我来拍死它。”   


“别！”杰克赶在半空中拦下了他的手。停在他本子上的橘红间着黑色的蜻蜓大约是感到了向它压下来的那阵风，它抖抖翅膀，飞了起来。杰克满怀希望地在它和半开着的窗户之间看了一眼，把窗户开得更大了。“来吧。”他对着那只有着好看的、带着一点儿橘色的透明翅膀的蜻蜓说。但后者并不领情，它在杰克的头顶盘旋一会儿，就朝着教室中间飞去了。   


“啊！救命！”教室里传来此起彼伏的尖叫声，男孩女孩都有。年轻的老师努力试图维持秩序，但收效甚微。大胆一点的孩子纷纷拿着课本或者别的什么，想要击落它。有一个女孩甚至伸出双手想要直接抓住这只蜻蜓，她差一点就成功了。   


“有人对蜻蜓过敏吗？”老师越过所有人的头顶喊，但只有极少部分学生注意到了她的声音，她走下讲台到达门边。“如果没有人过敏的话，我们让它从窗户或者门里飞出去就好了。”她喊，“蜻蜓成虫算作益虫的。”她拉开门，门外正站着一个十四五岁拉丁裔长相的男孩，举着他的右拳，正是一个要敲门的姿势。“你好，你是谁？哪个年级的学生？你有什么事吗？”她问，“办公室里哪位老师要你找我？”她观察着这个黑发男孩，注意到他还没有流露出赞同的表情。“校长？”她又补充问道。   


事后回想，关于那天下午奇怪的事情有很多，其中一件就是坐在窗边的杰克离门隔了十一个座位，但他在教室里已经喧哗成一锅沸水的情况下，仍然准确无误地听到了门口对话的每一个字。   


“波·达默龙，女士，飞行员预备队学员。”男孩开口，杰克几乎是立刻就留意到了他奇异的口音。和教室里这群吵吵闹闹的南方孩子明显不太一样，但也不像是收音机里的英国摇滚明星，反而让杰克想到──太空，他回想着电视上播放的那些科幻剧集。“我好像拐错了几个弯，我不记得我到过这条走廊。这真奇怪，学院里不该有我不知道的走廊。”他摇摇脑袋，像是要把这个古怪的念头甩开，“不，女士，没有人要我找你。我只是听到这间课室里传来‘救命’的呼喊。”他探头看了看场面一片混乱的教室内部：“但就目前形势来说，没有人的人身安全受到威胁。”   


“啊，那个。”老师不在意地摆摆手，“有一只小虫子飞进来，我们不知道该怎么弄才能让它再飞出去。”   


“飞出去。”这位自称达默龙的高年级学生──他刚才是说飞行员吗？他是这个学校的学生吗？──挑眉，“在我看来，你的学生更像是想要用那些东西砸死他。要我帮忙吗？”他对着亚麻色头发的年轻女士眨眼：“我对飞行可是极有天赋的。”   


他走进教室时成功吸引到了绝大部分人的注意力。要杰克说老实话，达默龙算不上太高，班上几个发育得早的学生还要比他略高半头。但他身上就是有一种谜样的自信气质，明明白白地彰显着他比教室里这群小鬼头要更年长。杰克不由得在脑内回想镇子周围有哪些飞行基地，达默龙是其中一个地方的学员吗？那他怎么会跑到这里，在上课的时间跑到学校里来？他留意到达默龙的发卷随着他走路的步伐一跳一跳的，不由得暗地承认对方是有那么一点像在影院银幕上见到的那些英武帅气的飞行员。也许达默龙长大了会更高一些，杰克想。   


达默龙确实所言非虚。他不知施了什么魔法，在杰克看来，他只是在离蜻蜓几掌远的地方用手扇扇风，吹几口气，蜻蜓竟然就乖乖地顺着他想要的方向飞去了。达默龙笑起来。“门还是窗户？”他问，眼睛没有从蜻蜓上挪开。   


“窗户！”杰克抢在老师之前回答，他赶着把他身边这扇窗户推到最开。达默龙有些诧异地用眼角余光瞥了一眼这发出声音的男孩。杰克被他看得有些不好意思，嗫嚅着补充：“从门里出去它还是在楼里，从窗户出去它就可以直接飞走了。”   


“好呀。”达默龙心不在焉地点点头，“你考虑得很周到。”他收回目光，专注在眼前的蜻蜓上。   


全班人摒息凝神地注视着拉丁裔男孩的举动。他果然也不负众望，如同最专业的杂技演员，没有出一点差池。他在教室桌椅之间的空档灵活地穿梭，带着蜻蜓也逐渐朝窗外靠拢。他不假思索就径直走向了杰克的窗户，等走到他身边时，蜻蜓落在了杰克的笔记本的皮质封面上，这是它第一次出现在这间教室时的落脚点。“来吧。”达默龙小声地哄它，在它身后轻轻拍掌，想通过惊吓让它重新起飞，但蜻蜓固执地一动也不肯动。   


“我来试试。”杰克说。他模仿着观察到的达默龙的手法，朝蜻蜓的尾巴后方不远吹气，只是要更靠近一些。蜻蜓扇了两下翅膀，从窗户里钻出去，飞远了。   


“挺不赖嘛，小子。”达默龙在他的肩膀上开心地拍了拍，“有人说过你很有天赋吗？你看，一些人天生就是比别的人对飞行更敏感。我们懂得引导飞行，这是因为我们了解飞行本身。”他看向杰克黑色本子的皮质封面。“你很不错──”他犹豫着没有念出那上面的字。   


那上面烫金的杰克·丹尼尔斯当然是杰克的名字，不过不是订做的，那下面还印着一个酒瓶子呢。这是妈妈出差的时候，从那个和他同名的酿酒厂的纪念品店给他带回来的。“就是杰克·丹尼尔斯，和这上面一样。”他赶忙接话。   


“你很不错，杰克。”黑发的拉丁裔男孩从善如流。   


“谢谢──”他斟酌了一会儿，决定用和杰克这个称呼对等的那一部分名字，“谢谢你，波。”   


下课铃适时地打响，戳断了他们在空气中的对视，波如梦初醒。“我该回去了。”他对着自己咕哝。   


“谢谢你，达默龙先生。”老师已经走回了讲台上，对着他们的方向说。“课后的作业就是完成这个昆虫分类，我们下次上课订正。”所有学生都开始拖拖拉拉地收拾起自己的书包。   


“劳驾。”杰克舔舔嘴唇，他把笔袋、书和笔记本一股脑地迅速塞进书包里，也许有点过于粗暴了。还好那些书都是硬壳的，他不用担心褶皱。他轻轻用手肘推了推正在慢吞吞地整理笔记的金发女孩：“劳驾，让我过一过。”   


“杰克，今天这么急？待会儿还打球吗？”几个男孩在背后叫他。   


“不了。”他头都没回地摆手，冲出了教室，在门口看到顶着一头黑色卷发的背影。“波。”他喊，几步追上去。   


波回头看到是他。“杰克。”他记得他的名字，等杰克跑到他的身边。   


“我们放学了。”杰克突兀地说，像是在为他跟过来找理由，“你在教室里露的关于蜻蜓那一招很厉害。你说的是认真的吗？关于飞行、天赋和我的那些话。”   


“千真万确。”波望进这个比他矮了一头的男孩的棕色眼睛，郑重地点头。“你说刚才那是什么？”他又露出困惑的表情，“龙？飞？（Dragon? Fly?）像是塔图因的克雷特龙那种吗？搞什么──我以为霍斯尼亚星系里没有龙的？”他一口气说了这么多杰克完全不明白的名词，却表现得像是从来没有见过一只蜻蜓。“就一只龙来说，他精巧又可爱，还会飞。橘黑配色很好看，不过我个人也许更喜欢橘色配白色，有点像他翅膀那一部分。飞起来很好看。”他沉思，“龙。我以前在雅汶四号的时候听过一个关于龙、爱情还有原力的童话故事，差不多正是你这个年纪。叫……什么……三次会面之类的，还挺好玩的，你听过吗？你感兴趣吗？”   


“什么？蜻蜓就是蜻蜓，你从来没见过？”杰克问，“你很喜欢龙与地下城，不是吗？”   


他们在几句话的功夫里已经走到了楼梯间。要回家的话，杰克该往下走了，而波说他觉得他应该上楼看看。   


“我可以带你上去。”杰克轻咬着自己的左侧腮帮内壁，“虽然我不觉得你说的那个什么头盔室会在楼上。我去过楼上，那里就只是高年级的课室而已。”   


“还是去看看吧。”波最后决定，杰克耸耸肩。   


他们上楼的过程中，杰克旁敲侧击地问出了波的飞行学校的名字。新共和国舰队基地，德克萨斯州真的会有一个叫这种名字的地方吗？杰克疑心波在糊弄他，但波焦糖色的眼睛又不像是在开玩笑。杰克也告诉了波他跑错了地方，这是他们的学校，那种──有文学、科学和体育课的学校，不是什么飞行员学院，后者听起来让杰克想到驾校，不过要酷很多。   


“这可奇怪了。”波漫不经心地回答，“我记得我进这栋楼时，还在基地里。”他伸出手揉乱杰克浅棕色的头发。“你倒是够调皮的，学校的名字也就算了，还能胡编出一些学科来。物理──那是什么？”他收回手，把自己垂到额头前的几根头发往后理，“你最好祈祷到实机训练的时候我还没当上长官，或者干脆已经升职到不用管你们这群小毛头了，否则我一定重点关照你。”他自说自话，丝毫不理会杰克的抗议。   


他们已经检查完了五楼，再往上就是天台了。“看吧，”杰克说，“没有你要找的房间，你真的来错地方了。”   


“楼上是什么？”波看向楼梯间尽头的那道铁门。   


“楼顶啊，天才飞行员。”杰克说。   


“不对。”波皱眉，“这栋楼有六层。”   


“可上面真的没有东西了。”杰克坚持说，“何况铁门是上锁的，学校为了防止发生安全事故加了一把锁。”杰克看着波皱起的眉头。他的眉毛和头发一样是黑色的，配他深邃的五官有一种少年人的英俊感。但就杰克接触他的这短短几十分钟而言，他总喜欢皱眉，看上去苦大仇深。“你的家庭从哪里来？”他突然感兴趣，“就我自己而言，我父母是智利裔。”他的目光在波的黑发之间寻梭答案。   


“什么？”波反问他，“你是问家乡一类的吗？”他看着男孩点头。“雅汶四号，我说过了，你没有在听。”他叹气，“不跟你计较这个，你会开锁吗？我没带我的爆能枪。就算带了，我觉得长官也不会太高兴我打坏学院的公共财产的。”   


“雅汶四号不是个地名。”杰克也学着他叹气，“你以为我是什么？养尊处优的城市男孩吗？”他在楼梯的木扶手下，和铁栏杆的连接处找到一根铁丝。“我真的不觉得这是个好主意，”不过他已经把铁丝往锁孔里探去了，“但你就是不死心。我们就上去看一眼，然后就下来，绝不承认这锁是我们开的如何？”他听到清脆的咔嗒声，试着提住锁头往上拉，锁开了。“请吧。”杰克弯腰屈膝，夸张地从头上摘下一顶不存在的礼帽，行了一个礼。   


“杰克，你真的很不错，你会成为一个很棒的外勤的。”波说。他从门里走了过去，第一时间就注意到右手边第三个房间写着“头盔室”三个字。“你看，我说什么了？”波喜不自胜地回头。   


身后楼梯间的门开着，但门后空无一人。   


杰克看着更高一点的拉丁裔男孩走过那道门。他眨眨眼睛，适应户外的光线，然后也跟了上去。但门外并没有人。杰克独自站在夏日傍晚的学校天台上，看着远方藏在乌云后的一点点落日。天空黑压压的，比普通的黄昏要更低沉。他站在那里，终于感觉到了风。起初风只是在试探着拂过，但短短数十秒，更猛烈的风就刮来了。杰克身上的短袖被吹得往上兜起来，哗啦作响。他一个人站在空旷的天台上，由远及近是被暗色的云笼罩的德克萨斯州的奇诡地貌，说不清内心是什么体会。直到一丝落在他脸上的凉意打破了这种平衡。   


他伸出手，轻轻擦掉了脸上的那滴水珠。   


雨终于落下来了。


	2. （下）

（下）

 

“弹射！”波听到不止一个声音。他自己在大喊，卡蕾在大喊，约洛也在大喊。   


全黑的宇宙真空如同幕布，其间闪烁着璀璨星光。在他们视线里的依萨瑞赛德（Yissira Zyde），那艘庞然大物，终于开始震动。波熟悉这种运动模式，任何一个见过超空间跃迁的人都明白将要发生什么，更别提轻剑中队训练有素的飞行员们。震动，伴随着真空中不能听见的巨大声响，还有光，曲速引擎足以撕裂范围内的一切小飞行器。他们在通讯频道里朝穆兰大吼大叫，同时目光死盯着后者的T-85型号X翼战机，而这一切不过发生在短短几秒钟之内。几乎只是呼吸之间，波就从通讯器的另一头听到了卡蕾发出一声类似被掐住嗓子的急促呼吸，波自己也感到喉头被噎住了。   


随着依萨瑞赛德的消失，他们的眼前呈现出巨大的空档。光亮还在，每一处都代表着一颗星球或一个星系，它们全都透过这片黑暗和波的眼睛相遇，在他的棕色眼睛上倒映成星河。穆兰的T-85型号X翼战机，连同别的被抛下的东西，已经变成如同星尘的碎屑。轻剑中队还剩下的三座战机留在空旷又狭挤的太空中，他们的通讯频道寂静无声。波缓慢地眨动双眼，面前依旧什么也没有，就像是银河系的此处，靠近苏莱兹四的此处太空（Suraz 4），自形成至今以来本就应当是一片虚无。   


穆兰没有弹射。   


返回米林主星（Mirrin Prime）上共和国基地的航程并没有安静得可怕，他们默哀足够久的时间后就开始了讨论。   


“第一秩序要为此负责。”波最后说，“我在向德索少校汇报时会申请进一步调查，我们会为他复仇的。”他向他余下的队员们承诺。   


德索少校拒绝了他。在官面上，波接受了这个指令，不过他内心已经下了别的决心。他在六岁第一次用双手触碰到妈妈的老A翼那时候就明白，选择活在天空中的人类面临的危险不啻于水中的鱼类上岸行走。他们得到了拥有双翼的自由，但也失去了脚踏实地的安稳。即便如此，波想，即便如此，穆兰的牺牲却是本可以避免的，新共和国本身甚至都不处在一场战争中，这本应当是个和平年代。   


他回到自己的房间，BB-8出门去找基地里别的机器人了。房间里只有波一个人，一片安静，他走进浴室。在热水带来的升腾着的水蒸气中，波才意识到他没有哭。约洛大概也没有，卡蕾会哭吗？波不确定，但一定要他猜的话，他会说不会。从浴室里出来的时候，波的脑子有些昏昏沉沉。BB-8没有过来围着他打转，看来是还没回来。他习惯性地去瞥门边放着爆能枪的小桌，不由得心中一凛：   


不止是爆能枪，连带着他喜欢的橘色小桌板都没有了。   


他花了大概三秒来意识到这不是自己的房间，他回头想要回到浴室躲起来观察地形，然后他发现浴室也不再是原先那个。他放轻脚步，刚往后退了一小点，就听到床头的被子之下传来隐约的哭声。声音像是压在某种织物里，音调不高，甚至比波自己的还要更低沉一些，是一个男人的嗓音。他没有哭得声嘶力竭，但也完全没有停顿，波从他的抽泣里几乎感觉到了心碎。波略微放松了绷紧的拳头和全身肌肉，他不觉得有什么杀手会混进共和国舰队基地就只是为了到他的床上哭。他犹豫着是慢慢地靠近过去，还是站在原地。一方面来说，波不愿意窥探如此私人的时刻；而另一方面，他又不愿意打断如此沉痛的感情宣泄。   


波在原地维持着一个姿势站得太久，小腿都有些麻了。他把重心换到右脚上，左脚只是虚虚着地，并不承重。波紧抓左边的五根脚趾，而后又松开，感受着血液在左腿的循坏带来的一阵酥麻感。不能再继续这样站着了，他决定，往床边走去。   


拉开被子的时候，波是准备着一个训练时学到的格斗起始式的。他满心以为会撞上一双同样充满疑惑的眼睛，但事实上，他看到的是一个顶着蓬松的黑色直发的后脑勺。他伸出手把躺在床上的男人翻过来，让他的脸不再埋在枕头里。男人的脸色和鼻子一样潮红，眼睛紧闭，和头发一样黑的睫毛却是湿润的。即使已经没有清醒意识，男人都还在哭。他身上散发着一种奇异的刺激味道，波皱皱鼻子，又觉得有点像是一种香味。这味道主要来源于他的呼吸道，波判断这是因为他吃过或者喝过什么东西。男人看上去像是在睡觉，又像是波出任务时在酒馆里见过的喝多的人们。喝多──波灵光一闪，床上的男人看起来就像是喝多的样子，但他身上的味道又不像来自于波见过的任何一种酒。   


波手上稍微用了点力，拍了男人的脸几下，但都没能成功叫醒他。他环视房间，在角落里找到另一张四周围着高高的木头护栏的小床。就算波一向知道自己个子不高，他也确定那张小床里塞不进去自己。他走到门边，房间门，不是浴室那扇，想要推拉或者滑开它，但他发现房门纹丝不动。他又几步跨到窗边去，拨开了一点厚实的窗帘看向外面，他看到墨蓝色的天空，挂着一颗银白色的发光星球，还散落着很多乳白色的发光小点。那些是星星，但没有一个波认识的星系。它们不熟悉的排列方式让波头昏脑胀，一时之间，他只从那其中想到泯灭成碎粒的、曾属于轻剑中队的那艘X翼。他从窗边踉跄地往后退，直到小腿抵上了一个柔软的物体。波跌坐在床边。   


“随便吧。”他对自己说。出完任务的他疲倦得要命，又实在伤心。这个房间里的很多摆设都使他困惑无比，但目前他没有探索的精力。房间里除了他只有一个失去意识的男人，不太像是能威胁到他的生命。波此时此刻不想探究他在哪里和为什么，床垫很软，舒适而……居家。他看不出任何拒绝这样一张床的理由。   


波侧倒在双人床另一边的柔软枕头上睡着之前最后的意识是穆兰的T-85，和中队的其他战机一起翱翔的，散落成尘埃的。身后的男人还在哭。   


醒来的时候，波才感觉到后知后觉的悔意。他被人从背后环抱住。怀抱很紧，还暖烘烘的，他花费了些力气才挣脱出来，同时也弄醒了另一个人。“甜心？”暗哑的嗓音问。   


“不。抱歉了。不管你以为是谁，不是。”波往自己那侧床边退了一点，以这种情形下能达到的最大礼貌程度说。他能感觉到背后的热源也移开了，于是回头去看。   


男人看上去像是想要坐起来，但他呻吟了几声，头撞在床头木板上，没有成功，就又倒回了枕头上。波好心地去扶他，帮他把松软的枕头立起来垫在腰下。波从他身前退开的时候，还能闻到后者身上喷鼻的酒气。波有很多事情想问，但就连他自己也没猜到脱口而出的是──“你喝的是什么？好喝吗？”他盯着对方有些苍白的嘴唇。   


“威士忌。”他半睁着眼睛，“是你。”   


这句“是你”的指认让波心惊肉跳。他检索自己在全银河系所有小酒馆和不同种族不同性别的所有生物留下过的记忆，甚至回想了最浪荡的二十来岁，仍然没有一个人能和面前这张脸对上。他又换了个方向猜测，但也不记得接触过这么一位任务对象。波的人际关系不能更简单了，雅汶四号──训练基地──共和国舰队，他实在不知道自己能上哪儿去认识这么一位──他看看对方的黑发、微微勾起的鼻子弧度和在白色的被单下若隐若现的麦色身躯，在脑内组织了一下语言──极具魅力的青年人类男性。他只能发问：“你是？”   


“啊，我长大的过程中毛发颜色变深了。”他用手去捋自己黑色的头发，它们几乎接近和波自己的头发一个颜色，不过直直的。波喜欢直发，倒不是说他讨厌自己蓬松的卷发，波知道它们极具魅力，但他爱这些他与别人之间或巨大或微小的差异。正是这些细节不断提醒着波关于银河系是如何浩瀚这一浪漫事实，智慧生物横行其间、千变万化，他爱这些多样性，使他想到自由与和平一类的美好事物，正是他极力维护的。男人说话的语速不是很快，他看起来还在被宿醉折磨。“杰克，”他继续说，“杰克·丹尼尔斯。”   


杰克·丹尼尔斯，那个本子上写着波不认识的文字的、用着一些奇怪的名词的小孩。波花了大半年才确定训练基地里没有一个叫这个名字的年轻学员，也从来没有人听说过一种叫做龙飞的生物，即使波明明白白地记得那个阴天的下午那对乳白色的、尖端带着橘色的翅膀触碰他手指尖的感觉。他猜测过这是否和雅汶四号后院里的那颗原力树有那么一点关系。“杰克。”波称呼他的名字，“你都这么大了。”他还记得那个需要仰头看他的男孩。波不知道自己是出于什么心理，他和杰克明明只见过一面，但却对他有着一种不设防的亲昵感。他把这归结于第一次见面的场景，学院，他的，或是杰克的，他也不确定。他隐约意识到他们俩中间的某一个人在状况之外。他环视房间，又看到了那张小小的木架床，清醒过来的波终于意识到那是什么──一张婴儿床。波感到惊喜，新生命的诞生意味着文明的延续，他没有过自己的子嗣，但他一直尊重着生命的传承。他都没留意到自己语句里不由自主的欢悦之情。“你都要──或者已经当爸爸了。”他喜气洋洋，“我上次跟你提到的那个三次会面的原力童话故事，你还记得吗？是关于寻找爱的，真的很好玩，我讲给你听，你可以复述给宝宝听，里面有龙──”   


波正说到兴头上时被一声急促尖锐的凄厉呼吸声打断。他下意识地朝房间里另外的那个人看去，然后惊讶地发现杰克又开始哭了。   


“你怎么──”波手忙脚乱，他往前倾，伸出手想要去抚平杰克蜷起来的脊背。   


杰克的声音断断续续，但波还是从模糊的字句里拼出来一个词。“……死了……”杰克哭得上气不接下气。   


这话如同一桶冰块朝波迎头砸下，他重心从半跪着的膝盖后移到尾椎骨，又坐回自己那一边。波深呼吸了三次才勉强找回一丝平静。怎么这么荒谬，他对自己想，昨天他才失去了穆兰，作为中队队长的他失去了一位队员。穆兰甚至才是唯一没抱怨常规航行任务的那位队员，不像卡蕾或是约洛，他们俩还活得好好儿的，在那会儿波明明还就此赞赏过他。“死了。”他重复杰克的话。他怎么能就这样，第二天一醒来立刻忘掉穆兰呢？波不明白那些大脑对情绪的应激保护机制，他只是靠在床板上沉重地呼吸。心随着穆兰的T-85一起被那艘被偷走的运输舰的曲速引擎撕裂的感觉又回来了，波抬手摸一摸自己的胸口。被偷走──他的记忆像归巢的鸟一样回来──第一秩序──德索少校──避免冲突的指令，他感到自己逐渐被愤怒席卷。“我得复仇，我们得复仇。”波咬着自己的后槽牙说。   


棕色的──几乎是和波一样的棕色，但又从细微处让人觉得不同──眼睛从泪水沾湿的睫毛后面抬起来看他。“复仇。”杰克的眼神恍惚，“杀光他们这一类的所有人吗？这怎么可能呢？”   


波不知道杰克具体是在指谁或者什么，但出现在他脑海里的是第一秩序。“我会调查清楚。”波说。“如果第一秩序不无辜的话，抵抗它就是我的使命。”他深色的双眼散发出一种不同寻常的光彩，“如果够幸运的话，我们也许还能消灭它。我是在为自由与正义这一类的美好事物而战，也为了生命本身。”波此时回想起童年家里后院的原力树会给他的那种温暖的感觉，几乎就像攀爬其间那么强烈，全身充斥着一股暖烘烘的轻盈感。他赶忙去抓杰克的手，想要把这种感觉传递给他。“就像飞翔一样。”波这样总结，“在高处，可以盘旋猛冲，可以翻滚旋转，足够远的时候，甚至连引力都捉不住你。但飞行又如此私密，只有同在其中的乘客才能感受到每一次加速、每一次翻滚、每一次拉升。只有飞行员自己，只有我，才知道要去往的方向，只有我才确信航线面朝光明。”   


杰克在认真听他说话，杰克已经不哭了。“你把飞行描绘得浪漫又多情，就像是理想主义本身，”他评论，“仿佛能治愈一切心碎。”   


“飞翔就有这么好。”波承认，他的视线还会不经意地扫到墙角的婴儿床，“你知道吗？也许你该试试。”如果杰克愿意的话，波甚至可以在不出任务的时候亲自去教他。不管杰克具体在银河系的哪个角落里，波可是天赋异禀的飞行员，他当然能来找杰克了。   


有好一会儿的沉默，波意识到杰克是在认真考虑他的提议。“也许我是该试试，”他轻轻敲打自己的下巴，“报个班什么的？当然和你这样的专业人士没法比。”泪痕已经在他的脸上干涸了，留下几条清晰的水印。“波，你真是个奇人，我有好多问题想要问你。”他挪动双腿到床边，扶着床垫站了起来，“我得拿瓶威士忌进来，就你明白的，和我同名的那一款？我们俩得喝点儿，好好聊聊。”   


波不明白。威士忌是什么？和杰克同名的威士忌又是什么？他想要问，但杰克已经站到门前了，对那个波搞不定的门锁扭了两三下，门就弹开了。“你可以拉开窗帘。”他背对着波说道，没有回头，“我打赌今天的德克萨斯会是个好天气。”   


德克萨斯，波用心记下这名字。这是一颗星球还是城市？无论如何，他可以在共和国舰队的星图里查找。波也从床上站起来，去拉厚重的窗帘。   


米林主星清晨的晴朗天空向波问好。


	3. （尾声）

（尾声一）  

 

杰克在飞行的途中想到那个头发卷卷的矮个子飞行员的次数要比偶尔更多，比经常更少。这如果发生，一般是在长途飞行中，或是在有连经验老道的威士忌特工都会暗地里惊叹一声的任务时。波究竟是他的幻想还是一个真实存在的人，杰克连这一点也记不太清了。年少时候的蜻蜓翅膀已经是太过久远的一个梦了，现在的杰克皮鞭和套索挥舞得干净利索又清脆作响。这真奇怪，他只见过波两面，一次过于年少，另一次过于酣醉，但波留给他的印象比大部分人都要深刻。   


联邦特工是有数据库的，杰克不是没在里面查过。还真有叫波·达默龙的飞行员，不止一个，但每一个都不是他要找的哪一个。工作需要，他和各式各样的人或组织打过交道，其中不乏优秀的飞行员，他们打倒的种种黑色生意里，需要用到飞机的场合远比常人想象的要多。他们中有不少人是拉丁裔，但没有一个人叫波·达默龙，或是有波那样的棕色眼睛、黑色卷发，和饱含关怀却又不屈不挠的柔和坚定的嗓音。杰克会回忆早逝的亡妻和甚至还未出世的孩子，他们在很多时候给他力量，让他能继续坚定的活着。但波又不一样，关于波的回忆洋溢着一种温暖，就像他第二次出现时抚摸杰克背脊骨的手。杰克不明白这种感觉叫什么，也许和波满嘴的胡话里的某个名词有关。   


理想、自由、正义、光明，这些都是波曾经在他人生的最艰难低谷时候讲给他的词。当初的杰克听进去了，但再之后的杰克每每想到，不由得意识到这基本是个应许之地一类的空头承诺。有个目标向往着总是好事，但怎么会有一个机会能让他除掉所有毒虫呢？杰克已经步入中年了，他既不天真也不愚蠢，他知道这个社会的毒虫远比浮现在表面上的多。一些人模狗样穿着西装革履走在各处的败类，搞不好就会每周躲在自己的豪华公寓里嗨上天。帮助放轻松──有人这样说──完全无害，甚至比钓鱼更安全，没有除自己以外的生命受到伤害。   


全是鬼扯。   


那些有钱人以为自己的手上干净无比。他们从供销商手上拿干干净净的货，在窗明几净的豪华公寓里拿出密封消毒的一次性注射器，或者泡在热水里从浴池台边拿取装在白色纸包里的粉末。他们最可恨，他们糟糕得一塌糊涂，从内心里往外散发着恶臭。谁也没有干扰──他们为自己辩驳。但如果不是他们，怎么会有资金在这个肮脏腐坏的产业里源源不断地流动？如果没有来自这些所谓的最上层的支撑，这本该是个早就被铲除的行当。他们没有倒卖过它们，没有运输过它们，没有制造过它们；没为它们盗过窃，没为它们抢过劫，没为它们杀过人；甚至中间有那么些人，连一株罂粟花都没见过。但这些人和这个坏透的产业中的每一环都一样可恨，对杰克来说，没有一个人是无辜的。可杰克怎么可能有机会消灭他们所有人呢？   


然后，这位波比带着她的黄金圈，出现在全球的视线里。   


恢复记忆的杰克在北美的肯塔基州起飞，朝东南亚的菲律宾航行时──这可是段相当漫长的旅程，他会独自驶过太平洋上空，穿过日界线──满心钦佩他那位只见过两次面的波，后者可以称得上是料事如神了。杰克回忆起波对飞行的描述，拉动副翼操作杆，左操作杆准确地配合，让飞机在空中做出了一个四位横滚。   


他在只有一个人的机舱内大笑出声。   


 

（尾声二）   


 

波没喝到那种叫威士忌的酒，但杰克也没听到他要讲的童话故事。共和国舰队的数据库里没有任何一个地方叫德克萨斯，但很快波连舰队资料都不能查了。所有事情一桩接一桩地来，不给人反应的机会。直到波机缘巧合在抵抗组织的基地被一群半大不小的孩子们缠着讲故事时，他才被提醒。波先是讲了他英勇无畏的飞行员生涯的种种冒险经历，几个小孩的眼睛都在发光，波想知道童年的自己是不是曾露出类似的神态。他讲完一次趣味盎然的山洞探险之后，正停下来准备喘口气，一个暖棕色头发的男孩爬到波盘起来的一侧膝盖上。   


“那么，请问，你还有别的故事吗？不是说飞行员的那些故事不好玩，但我们也想听一点不同的。”男孩的眼睛也是咖啡色的，比头发要浅一点。他问得极其礼貌，波几乎是立刻就喜欢上他了。波看向其他孩子，有好几个都在赞同地点头。   


“想听什么？”波问他们。   


“童话。”棕色头发的男孩说。   


“要有龙！”一个金发黑肤的小姑娘说。   


“原力。”一个怯生生的声音从偏后面一点的位置传来，波注意到这是一个托格鲁塔小孩。   


没有更多的新要求被提出来了，波环视一圈。“一个有龙和原力的童话故事，这倒挺困难。”他刻意想装作愁眉苦脸的样子，但不到两秒就坚持不住微笑起来，“可我毕竟是无所不能的波·达默龙！”他用一种戏剧化的口吻宣布：“我还能让这个故事更好！它是关于爱的，爱和光明。”膝盖上趴着的男孩压得波腿有一点麻痒，他干脆把他抱到胸前来，支棱着的棕色短发翘起来顶在波的下巴上。“我要开始了，你们听好：橘色的原力小龙从小就知道一件事──”他想到原来的版本里小龙是粉色的，清清嗓子，“原力会帮助她，让她一生中最喜欢的小姑娘和她遇见三次，一次是在成年以前，一次是最艰难时刻，最后则是将死之际。这是所有原力小龙都会得到的帮助。她得把握住机会，在第三次来临之前去真正地找到那个小姑娘，而不是凭借原力见她三次……”   


朝贾库飞行寻找洛尔·桑·特卡的时候，波才后知后觉地意识到这个故事有多贴合他和杰克。他有些愣神，这次回去之后，他应当更用心找找德克萨斯的，如果这故事真的预示着什么，他前两次机会已经用掉了。几乎就在此时，波看到海，和在海面高处做着漂亮的花式旋转的飞行器，和波见过的任何一种都不一样。贾库应当是颗覆满黄沙的星球，怎么会有海？波没感觉到攻击意图，就凑近了一些。   


驾驶舱里坐着戴着头盔上间相印着红白蓝色、甚至还有一些小星星的杰克。波的心如坠冰窖。   


杰克也注意到了他，他们愣神地几乎同时去开通讯器，但波的频道里只有一阵盲音。他们互相打量了一会儿对方和对方的飞行器，也就没有再进行别的尝试了，只是在一片静默中齐头并进。   


过了没多久，大概只有几十分钟那么长，下方的海域开始出现一些零星的小岛屿，大都被绿色覆盖。波很少见到绿意如此浓重的星球。经过其中一处时，杰克的飞行器在他旁边用两个滚转筋斗吸引了波的视线。隔这么远波看不清杰克的表情，但他猜测这意味着杰克到地方了。他腾出一只手朝杰克招招手，不确定杰克能不能看见。但总之，蓝色的海和绿色的森林随着杰克的下降而消失了，取而代之的是贾库的黄沙。如果那是真的，那个童话，波猛然想到，如果他会死在这个任务上，他至少还有BB-8，他能让BB-8把事关卢克·天行者下落的情报带回抵抗组织。   


他隔着那么远朝笼罩在黑色的袍子和面具之下的凯罗·伦开那一枪的时候，内心满是庆幸他从没有机会对杰克讲完那个童话故事。杰克不会知道的，他只会以为波是个碰过三次面的熟人，以后再不遇见也没什么关系。   


很久很久以后，在一个遥远的银河系，有一位代号威士忌的特工，以几乎和波拿爆能枪同样的姿态，向前甩动套索。他向两位代号加拉哈德的特工致意。


End file.
